The son she loved, the best friend he adored and the god who loved her
by potterfan200
Summary: When James and Lily die, they are thrown into a strange place and given a choice to go and observe those they love as they live, will they bear to see their loved ones suffer because there is nothing they can do or will the ever bright Lily find a weakness in the god to exploit?
1. Chapter 1

James saw the jet of green light shoot toward him and dodged, but he was a second too late. He experienced a peaceful darkness for about a minute after the curse hit him and then he heard a beautiful voice, 'welcome to Snareaven.'

A minute later, Lily lay beside him. She was frantic, ginger locks were flying all around her pretty face and she was sobbing, 'oh, Harry, Harry…'

The marauder in James wondered how she would look with her hair charmed blue, and then he mentally slapped himself back to reality.

Slowly, he stood up and helped his wife up. He turned them both around to face the voice. When he faced the man who had spoken, he had to admit he was a looker.

"Welcome to Snareaven," the man said again, grinning at them. Lily held him tighter.

'What happened James?'

'I don't know ummh, we died?' he replied confused.

'What about Harry, and who the hell is he?'

'Lily, I know I am your all knowing prince charming, but honestly I do not know, lets ask him.' James replied half jokingly.

Lily clutched his arm tightly and shot him a glare, good thin he was immune to the glares by now. Before he could ask the handsome strange man, he approached them. He observed James briefly, then Lily. His electric blue eyes lingered on Lily for over a minute making James cough uncomfortably as Lily struggled to break his arm.

'She is my wife, you know.' James broke the silence.

'And what is wrong with checking out your wife James?' replied the man with a snort.

Sensing Lily tense, he knew she was getting angry, and having lived with Lily for almost two years, he knew everything was better than an angry Lily.

'Just explain to us what is happening please.' James said impatiently, the word please coming out as an insult

'You both are dead, this is Snareaven, and it is where the brave come after they die.' The stranger replied.

'Oh, so it is some sort of Gryffindor common room?' James asked smirking

The mans eyes twinkled in amusement. 'Yeah, a Gryffindor common room, but much bigger and complicated. You have choices to make, can choose to go through that door on your left, when you enter that door, you are reborn into Snareaven, a new world and as new people. Or you can go to your right, and continue with your old lives in a new world. The third option is to become a Snare, on earth.'

'What do Snares do? 'Lily finally found her voice.

'You guard people, sought of like angels, if they existed; the difference is that you can be seen.'

'Really?' asked the excited Lily. "James, we can go back and guard Harry!'

James believed nothing came as easily, he asked the man, 'what is the catch?'

'A person cannot have more than one Snare that means you cannot both guard Harry. Also, you can only guard a person you love dearly and they cannot be able to see you.'

Lily looking a bit disappointed that Harry will not be able to see her asked, 'so what is your job as a Snare?'

'You just stand guard over then with a sword, but you cannot cause any harm to anyone who hurts them, your main job is to scare away anyone who wants to kill, or cause severe damage to the person you guard. So nobody can see you unless they are planning to cause severe damage or death to your ward. However if your presence does not scare them away, you can't help, because they can go though you and you can't hurt them or even touch them.'

James and Lily looked at each other; both were contemplating what to do. Should they go back and be with their loved ones? Will they bear the pain of seeing the hurt?

'Can we see each other?' Lily asked hopefully.

'Yes but only once a week, for four hours, '

Both James and Lily fought inside battles. James could not imagine life without Lily. Lily had the same thoughts too, only four hours a week? No way. But then, both thought of Harry, their precious bundle of joy. Reluctantly the both nodded, they wanted to be Snares.

The man let out a sigh, 'cool, James, you will be in charge of Sirius, Lily you will guard Harry, you can rest here today. This will be your room for the four hours you will be here weekly. Be prepared to wake up at your destination tomorrow.' He ushered them into a room that was an exact replica of their bedroom back in Godric hallow. Even the clothe in the wardrobes were similar.

James was disappointed, true he loved Sirius, more than he could love even a brother, but he wanted to be with his son too. Lily was gaping at the room, wondering why even her shoes were replicated here.

'Can I at least see Harry?'

'Nope, Harry is out of bounds, James, Sirius needs you more.' Answered the man, his tone softening a little bit.

The man silently stepped out of the room, he reached the door, and called out,' make sure you say proper goodbyes today, you may not be seeing each other for a week, and you might have changed when you see each other again.'

He then stared at Lily unashamedly, James groaned and Lily frowned. He said his good nights, silently wondering why the people never even bothered to ask him his name.

Feeling the familiar and comforting arms around her, Lily broke down and cried until she could cry no more. Clinging to each other, both mourned for their beloved son, who will grow up not even knowing them.

The chill woke Lily up the next morning. There was no warm body of James beside her. James was gone, she was alone in an unfamiliar place. Wait, she had seen this house before. This was Petunia's house, oh great! To wake up on your sisters door step, the sister who hates you, holding a sword and dressed in military clothing, and you have no idea what you are supposed to be doing there. Just great, Lily thought sarcastically.

Then she heard a whimper and looked at her side, Harry lay beside her, wrapped in a blanket, a scar on his forehead and a letter addressed to Petunia on his chest.

Lily felt the fury rise within her. Who had done this to her child? Why would they bring Harry to Petunia who hated anything magical? Where was Sirius! He was Harry's godfather for heaven's sake! Lily felt like the whole world had betrayed her. This was her baby! The only thing she had left in this world. Why would anyone in there right state of mind bring her son to Petunia and that elephant husband of hers?

She took Harry into her armsand examined him. He looked alright, sve for the scar that had not been there before, that cow, Voldermont had done this. She felt the tears run down her face as she careseed his chubby cheek. She took the letter and observed the handwriting. Professor Dumbledore's! W hy woul Dumbledore bring Harry here?

Softly, she spoke to her baby, " Harry, everything is going to be fine okay?"

Green eyes stared back at her, uncomprehending. But Harry had always understood her, or couldn't hear her now? She gently rocked him sideways singing a lullaby.

This is the sight that greeted Petunia when she opened the door,but of course, she could not see Lily nor hear her sing to her son. She stared at the baby, horrified. She picked up the letter and opened it. She read the letter hurriedly. She cried sadly for her sister before she masked her face into one of deep anger and called oot, 'Vernon!'

Vernon came running to the door. He gasped when he saw Harry. 'we are nt taking that scum in Petunia. Not now not ever, take it to the opharnage.'

'Vernon please, he is a baby and…'

'and what? He is not ours, those freaks are avoiding there responsibility as usual, you saw that boy Petunia, he could hardly comb his hair let alone take care of his baby! He will contaminate dudders!'

'They are dead Vernon, he can stay in the Cupboard under the stairs if you don't want him near dudders, he has nowhere else to go, and that freak was my sister!' Petunia answered tears starting to cloud her eyes.

Vernon new he had lost the battle before it even began. Women with there silly tears! Not wanting to have the tears go on for the rest of the day, he nodded to Petunia. 'cupboard, don't let him near dudders.' He spat out and went back to the house.

Petunia picked Harry up and headed sitting at the doorstep, Lily's heart broke into a million pieces, how could they be so callaous? If she had heard that petunia and Vernon were dead and there fat son deposted at her door step, she would have embraced him wholeheartedly. Lily followed Petunia inside and saw him shove Harry inside the cupboard. She didn't even bother feeding him. Lily cried helplessly. This was the Potter heir who was going to grow up in a cupboard! He may even die before he was two. How could Dumbledore? Where was Sirius? Remus? Anyone ,God, even Severus hadn't bothered?

She slid inside the cupboard and stood next to Harry who started crying. She tried to comfort him but he couldn't hear her, couldn't even feel her or see her! There was no way she was going to watch her son suffer. She was going to change this or her name would not be Lily Christine Evans Potter!

James woke up and felt dampness clouding his insides, where the hell was this place? He put his hand out to reach Lily, instead of warm flesh, James came into contact with the hard cold floor. Where was Lily? A familiar sensation of sadness and despair overwhelmed him. Then he realized where he was, dementors, Azkaban.

Far away in the cell, lay Sirius, his unkempt appearance took James by surprise, Sirius had always been neat. It didn't do to be unkempt when you were interested in muggle girls, he always told him.

'oh Padfoot, I know you are mischivious and all, but what did you do to land to land yourself in Azkaban? Did you spell Snivellus underwear pink? Sirius! You good for nothing dog, wake up!' James said poking Sirius , no reaction. Then he remembered, he was dead, he was hear to watch over Sirius, Sirius could not hear him.

Sirius was in Azkaban! Sirius his best mate, Sirius who had been his best man, Sirius who never judged him, who had loved Harry to pieces, Sirius who had run away from his home at fifteen and lived with him, calling his parents, his too. Sirius who had cried with him when 'their' parents were murdered by death eaters. Sirius who had been at his side ever since they were eleven, Sirius who always had his back, his best friend, his companion, his partner in crime, his twin brother, was in Azkaban!

He would get Sirius out! He would never allow dementors near him. Whatever Sirius had done wrong, James knew it had been for him. Maybe he had murdered that rat Pettigrew? That made James smile, he took out his sword and stood guard.

However, James had forgotten one thing, he couldn't even prevent harm. He could not harm anyone, let alone dementors. He was no longer a wizard but a Snare. Dementors, are never scared by men dressed in military gear and holding swords, those dementors were coming for Sirius.

**Chapter 3**

**A **week later, Lily and James met in Snareaven. James wanted to lament to Lily the unfairness of Sirius being in Azkaban for crimes he had not committed, however, one look at Lily's face shut him up. She looked like she had spent years in Azkaban. The fury in her eyes could be felt in the atmosphere around their room. She did not greet him, she did not lurch herself at him in fear, this was the girl who had survived Voldermont's crutiatus curse three times and came out alive. This was his Lily, and his Lily and fire were the same thing when she was angry.

Hesitantly he began, 'eeh Lily, are you okay?' he nearly smacked himself, of course she was not.

'James STUPID Potter! Do I look okay? Petunia is torturing our son, YOUR son! Harry is locked up in a cupboard, he cries for his mum, who is right there with him but he can't even see her! He is rarely given food and he hears insults he doesn't even understand! Why would Sirius do that to him? Why would he let Dumbledore take control? Our son is going to die James and you have the nerve to ask me if am okay? Of course I am.' Lily finished her outburst which left James mouth open staring at her as if she had developed elf's ears.

Feeling like she had been too hard on him, Lily moved closer to him on the bed and touched his knee,'sorry James, it isn't your fault, I just wanted to yell at someone who could hear me.'

'no Lily. ' James said softly. ' it is my fault, I have failed, I could not even protect you two, and now my boy is alone! Petunia of all the people is living with my son! Lily, we have to do something."

Exhausted , Lily leaned into him, burying her face in his shirt, the quickly lifting it when she smelt the oduor. She had not been the only healer auror in the entire department for nothing, she knew that smell so well. ' James, you have been to Azkaban?'

James nodded then proceeded to tell her how Sirius had been accused falsely. He had heard him talk in his sleep and had gathered enough information to know what had happened.

After his tale, Lily began to sob and asked him, 'what are we going to do? ' James then knew that that the situation was desperate because Lily always knew what to do. It was Lily who had comforted and mothered him mature when his mother had passed away. Not knowing how to reply, he pulled her closer and lay on the bed, bringing her on top of him.

'rest Lily, then we shall go talk to that man later when you wake up. Lily obeyed him without protest, there was only one other occasion when she had done that, when he had told her to take Harry and run but at other times, his suggestions had always been outrageous.

**Two hours later,**

'Hey Lils, wake up!'

Lily sat up immediately. A trained auror never delayed in waking up, especially when woken up by a fellow auror. Subconsciously, she surveyed her sorroundings, trying to pick up any signs of danger lurking. She discreetly reached for her sword.

' Relax Lils, you are already dead.' Came the soft joking voice of her husband.

Lily scoffed, ' like you are any better.'

She looked at James, he had showered and changed into casual clothes. His tone was a bit serious when he talked again, 'Lily, we have to go talk to that man.'

'James, I have told you now and again, it is creepy when you watch me sleep. But okay, lets go talk to him.'

James looked at her, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips, 'Lily, as much as I think you look gorgeous anytime, I think you should clean up, comb those curls and change your attire.'

Lily looked at herself and let out a small, 'oh.' Before she proceeded to the washroom. James followed her, sometimes, Lily was so selfless that she forgot about herself. He had to help her, she was clearly tired.

After choosing the right dressing Lily up and combing her hair, tying it into a burn, James led her outside there bedroom to find the stranger who had welcomed them when they died.

'why did you insist I put on makeup? We have less than an hour before we go back to earth in those military uniforms and know one can see us?'

'Lily, I think you look great with make up, and greater without it but…'

Lily smiled at the compliment, 'but what Potter?'

'that man, he… I don't know how to put it across without you getting angry at me.'

'Just explain, I will try my best not to get angry I promise.'

'lily, I love you, withal my heart,okay? I think he…he kind of fancies you.'

'so what? What if he like me? I don't like him.' Lily answered crossly.

'Lily, listen, I trus you, I know you love me. But how about we play Slytherins withhim?'

'Slytherins play dirty James!'  
'Exactly. They only play dirty to get what they want. The man fancies you, we can use that to get him to give us powers to help Harry and Sirius.'

'Do you think he can?' Lily asked hopefully.

'did you not lookat his eyes?and he was able to take us to earth and return us here without us noticing it. He is powerful Lily.'

'but what if those are his powers?i mean what if he cannot be able to give them out?'

'Lily,you are the brightest witch of our age. Think about it, the man was able to turn us into Snares, this is a strange place called snareaven and he controls it. I think he is in charge of the heaven for the brave.'

Lily's eyes widened in surprise, how had she not seen it? 'do you mean to say he is a god?' James nodded. 'but gods don't behave the way he did when he met us, he was totally mannerless, staring at me like th…'

'now my dear Lily, how many gods have you met before?'

'Well, none.'

'Good. We are running out of time. You ready to play Slytherin?'

Lily nodded, 'Tell me what to do.'

Both Lily and James approached the throne and gave little bows in greeting.

The man looked at them and smiled. Most Snares came back from the first week looking wretched, but not this too. Despite what Lily had undergone, seeing her son suffer, she still looked breathtaking. He sighed mentally.

'How may I help you Lily and James.'

Lily looked at him in the eye. Those green eyes piercing his soul places he refused to believe existed until he had seen her. He found himself smiling involuntarily. This girl was going to be the death of him, he thought.

'first, since you call us by our names, we would like to know yours too. How are we to address you?'

Blue eyes twinkled back at her. In a way, the man reminded Lily of Dumbledore, that silly old git. 'call me Satire for now maybe we could change it to something later?' he winked at her.

James gritted his teeth,this man was flirting with his wife, openly, in his presence! What a nerve? Or was it contempt for him? He forced himself to think of Harry and Sirius, thus remaining calm. Lily blinked rapidly, her eyes closing over the green rapidly, giving satire the look of innocence she always gave to Slughorn when she had not done her potions homework. Slughorn would always forgive her while the rest of them got detentions. James could only wonder,"genius!"

Sweetly she began, 'Satire, that is a satirical name for a person like you.' She wnked back at him then continued sadly, 'I came to report that I did not enjoy my duty as a Snare. I cannot bear to see Harry suffer like that. It is too much for me. '

Satire gave her a small smile, 'so what do you want Lily? Do you want to remain here? There is a whole world of people people waiting for you through those doors through those doors.'

'no, I can never live with myself knowing Harry is suffering.'

'I can always wipe the memories Lily.'

'or you could help me help Harry.'

Satire stared at her, astonished at what she was asking him to do! No other Snare had asked to be given any powers apart from those Lily had right now, the power to scare. 'lily, I cannot meddle with what they are doing on earth! It is their own business! I have Snareaven to worry about. I only help those I deem worthy by scaring off people who want to help them.

'Satire, you can't or you won't? ' asked Lily sftly moving closer to the throne.

Satire took a deep breath, he smelled vanilla. He knew he will have to give in but he tried to resist. 'Lily, when you are a snare, you cant harm anyone, the sword…'

'but you can permit me to do a little good. Please?'

'Lily, I don't want to interfere, let Harry be. He will survive."

'He is my son. He suffers too much, I don't have to harm anyone. Just let me take care of him, let him see me, let him hear me. Please?' green eyes were now shimmering with tears.

Looking into those sad eyes was unbearable for Satire. He has always been an assertive man, but seeing Lily now, he felt the walls he had initially built crumble into nothingness, God, who could resist that woman. ' Lily, you are asking for too much, however, you are my favourite Snare, I give you the power to conjure him anything he may need. I also give you a voice so that he could hear you, in addition to you guarding him and scaring ,however, he cannot see you or feel you. That is my final offer, take it or leave it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Am new here, so please forgive the silly mistakes that I made in the past chapter. Also am looking for a beta. Anyone? Thanks to my reviewers, favorites and follows.**

**Chapter two**

Lily new a good offer when she saw one, she was aware that she had manipulated Satire and pushed him to his limits ,however, she still had one more request to Satire. Knowing she was pushing her luck, she said, 'thank you so much for the offer, but I want the same privileges given to James for Sirius.'

'Lily, are you aware that you are about to make me break the most sacred promise I made to myself, the promise not to interfere ever on earth?' Satire asked solemnly.

'Yes I am, now that you have told me. But since the promise has no consequences if broken, why don't you break it for me? Please?'

Satire nodded. 'Alright Lily, James may get the same privileges, however, this is the last request I will be accepting from you. Now, leave my sight this moment, the both of you, your son and best friend awaits you in their anguish.'

'Thank you!' Lily chirped as she felt a chill run across her skin immediately. She turned around to face James; he was not there, all she could see was number four, Private Drive. Really? That man was a god.

Young Harry did not understand what had happened, but he knew that things had changed. His mum and dad were gone. Even his kind uncles were no longer there. They had left him alone with these strange people whom he knew did not like him. The woman was not as pretty as his mummy, in fact she looked like uncle Wormtail's horse, Harry thought. He wondered why the strange people called him 'boy' his name was Harry. This horse woman and big man locked him in a cupboard most of the time and gave him very little food. He wondered if it was because their fat boy called Du….what, he could not even remember so he called him Dunders, yes Dunders, ate all the food.

Harry often cried silently for his mum, who used to sing to him with the voice of an angel, for his Dad who had always woken up when he had a bad dream and comforted him in his strong arms. He knew they will come for him, his father had promised never to leave him. However, after a week of patient waiting, he started to lose hope. But tonight was different, tonight, his mother came for him.

'Harry, can you hear me?' asked the voice he knew so well close to his ear.

Harry nodded and smiled in his cupboard stretching his hands so that he could touch his mother in the darkness, 'Mummy come! Mummy? Where mummy?'

'Yes Harry, I came but I cannot take you and you cannot see me, just trust me, okay baby?'

Harry's heart fell. Why was his mum hiding? Was the bad man who threw green light at his mummy he had dreamt about here? He began to sob. 'Harry, please stop crying, you are a big boy now, you are my big boy and I will not leave you. Am here to take care of you, okay?' said his mum's voice.

Harry nodded; wiping the tears with his shirt, his mum never lied to him. His daddy and uncle Padfoot often lied to him when they wanted to play pranks, but never his mum. He trusted her, she will not leave him.

Wordlessly Lily used her powers to expand the cupboard into a room similar to Harry's previous room. She conjured the best bed she could think of and some clothes for Harry. She then charmed the room so that Petunia and Vernon will see it as just the inside of the tiny cupboard they had locked Harry in. She quickly filled the wardrobe with clothes for Harry, and then dressed him in pajamas. Knowing Harry was hungry; she conjured some bread, a glass of milk and an apple and neatly arranged it on the nightstand. 'Harry, sit on that chair and take your supper, I will then read you a bed time story before I sing you a beautiful song, if you are a good boy.'

Harry's eyes filled with excitement. His mother was here! Even if he could not see her. And she was going to sing to him. Having gone hungry for days, Harry ate his supper miraculously fast. He then climbed into bed marveling at how soft the covers were. 'No daddy?' Harry asked sadly, green eyes staring into space.

Lily felt her heart clench as she remembered their bedtime routine as a family. James would always tell Harry a story, mostly it was about the marauders, or when he had met Lily, or he would read a funny story from whatever prankster book Sirius got him every week. The story will often leave the three laughing their ribs off. After the story, Lily would sing to them. The song would calm both Harry and James down, preparing them for bed. Then they would both kiss their son goodnight. This tradition was one of the things they cherished as a family; both parents would rather miss an important auror congregation than miss this routine. Lily, who had often been the busy one since she was a healer and worked odd hours on the force would often floo home every night for this bedtime routine.

Now, here was the son asking for his father, the father that death had cruelly snatched from him, the father he might never see or hear telling him a bedtime story again. 'Harry, Daddy had to go away, but am here with you.' Lily answered, trying her best to sound calm and reassuring. Harry nodded, he was a clever boy, being the son of two tough aurors, and he knew his parents were often busy.

As he drifted to sleep that night, he knew his mother would be there when he woke up, and for the first time in a week, he did not cry himself to sleep.

Sirius was thinking of seventeen ways to murder Pettigrew when he heard the voice that he knew he will never hear again, thanks to his stupidity in trusting that rat.

'Padfoot?'

'Oh God, these dementors are going to drive me crazy, do I hear James now?'

'You are always crazy, you silly dog. But am here, Padfoot.''

'Prongs? You are here? 'Asked Sirius completely puzzled, was his best friend here or was it his imagination running wild as his mother had often told him.

'Padfoot, I know this sounds unreal, but I am here with you, you might not be able to see me but we shall go through this together, I shall even take you to kill Peter once you have escaped.'

With the declaration of those words, Sirius knew his best friend was here. No one else had ever offered to escort him do the wrong thing except James. 'You are supposed to be dead Prongs, are you an invisible ghost or what?'

'The worst of your dreams mate, I am a Snare.' James said, amusement tinting his voice.

'A Snare Prongs? How pathetic! I always thought we would go to hell and become demons, then come back and terrorize Snivellus, but a Snare? What the hell is that? Please tell me you went to hell and were rejected on grounds of your super handsome best mate?'

'In your dreams Padfoot, I am the handsome of us two, that is why the brightest witch of our age chose me and not you, you are just a crazy big dog. Anyway why don't I tell you of how awesome it is to die over butter beer and in a warm bed?'

Sirius eyes widened in surprise then delight. James laughed. 'Mate, I haven't eaten in a week! And do you have dementors repellent? All dementors seem to have left me alone!'

'I just conjured an invisible Patronus Padfoot, now when I died…'

And James told the story of Snarereaven to his best friend; it went on, deep into the night. The two best friends talked to each other, bantering each other and remembering the old times, as if nothing had ever changed, yet so much had changed.

Little did the two best of friends that ever existed know that they will be spending the next twelve years together, devising plans to help Sirius escape, playing pranks on the dementors and guards and above all, keeping each other company in a world so lonely and desperate.

Vernon Dursley knew Harry was a dangerous freak, but he never guessed how dangerous he was until he woke up that morning with the intent of beating him to pulp because he had heard him talking alone the previous night.

However, the sight that greeted him when he opened that cupboard door was appalling. At the door, in all her glory, stood Lily Evans, sword in hand, eyes daring him to touch her son. Shocked, he had run off, calling for Petunia to get those freaks out of his house. Then the most surprising thing happened, Petunia could not see Lily! His wife had thought he was hallucinating and had dragged him to a shrink where she had said he needed to get help. Lily had disappeared, but she always came back whenever he planned to hit that freak of a boy.

He was suspicious that Dudley saw her too, because he sometimes recoiled from Harry and ran away when it was clear he had been planning to hit him. Vernon soon learned to leave Harry alone because he knew he could not hurt him. However, Petunia never saw her sister, how freakish could that be. But he left the boy alone; you never know what furious women dead women who had been witches in their lifetime could do with a sword if you hurt their sons.

Satire had been the god of Snareaven since forever. He had seen generations of people be born, live happy lives and proceed to the next world. He had welcomed all kinds of brave men and women from earth and appointed them Snares to the few people he deemed worthy on that pathetic planet, earth. His major duty was to oversee the happiness of the people who lived in his planet since they had endured difficult lives on earth. The people never saw him once they chose to be citizens of Snareaven, but they often prayed to him and he granted them their requests as long as they were not evil. Were could never erupt in his wonderful planet; he kept the peoples' powers at absolute minimum and kept everyone contend with what they had.

Irony, the god of planet earth and his sworn enemy was the stupidest god Satire had ever seen. Irony had been granted the gift that all the ten gods of the different planets had desired, people. Irony had the ability to create people they way he wanted them to be. However, Irony had misused this gift, giving witches and wizards absolute power, almost as powerful as the gods themselves were, and yet giving none to muggles. Irony had instead bestowed muggles with intelligence, which the wizards possessed too. Now, the effects of his mistakes were irreversible. Satire could not reverse death, none of the gods could, but Satire had the power to empower Snares with any powers he liked and send them back to earth to guard the people. However, Satire was a god of goodness, he would never give the Snares the powers to cause evil, only to scare evil, and maybe, to do a little good.

He loved it when the people who came to his planet chose to be Snares instead of citizens, it meant they would stay young forever, until their wards no longer needed them or died. He could never allow his Snares to live absolutely as humans of course, they had a treaty among themselves, and they never interfered too much with each other's planets. However, a certain redhead who had been thrown in his planet when she died was going to make him break the treaty if he was not careful.

As a god, he was allowed to fall in love with whatever citizen of Snareaven he liked and marry her thereby making her immortal as him. The other nine gods had done so already, marrying the most beautiful of women and had given birth to daughters and sons who looked like angels, but not him. He was the only bachelor among them, despite the fact that he was the youngest looking and the most handsome of them all. The daughters of his fellow gods had thrown themselves at his feet, seeking the immortality he would give them but none of them measured up to his standards. He had convinced himself that love was non existent, a fabrication by Sarcasm, the god of Groomolore, the planet of those who love, but recently, he had began to see it differently.

Of course, Lily was out of bounds, he told himself now and again. She is a Snare, you cannot marry a Snare! And even if you could, she is already taken, married to James. But something about Lily kept him talking his mind to her, even when James was around; he had found himself flirting, subconsciously with her. She had the most irresistible pair of green eyes he had ever seen, the smile of a goddess and the strong will of a devil. Whenever she approached his throne, he had used all his will to restrain himself from saying, 'come be my wife, I pray.' He had to remind himself that Lily was strong willed, his inconsiderate suggestion will annoy her, and she loved James, not him.

He was a god, he always got whatever he wanted, and he could get Lily that instant if he wanted to, but will she be happy with immortality? He could do anything to make her happy, he was sure of it, including allowing James to be the god of Snareaven in exchange for her. Lily did him want, and Lily will he get, he told himself purposefully.

**I don't know if am any good, please review. Also, if I will continue with this, I want to skip forward ten years, to Hogwarts. I was planning to give a short description of how Lily mothers Harry, before then, should I do that or should I give two more chapters through the years before Hogwarts? Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those guys who reviewed, am sure I have replied to you all, so if you want to get a PM from the awesome me, please review. Still looking for a beta.**

**Chapter 3**

**Five year old Harry**

'Why can't I see you? You are my mother! I want you to carry me like Dunders mother carries him.'

'Harry! His name is Dudley and he is your cousin, please give him some respect.'

'He is fat mum!'

'Harry your cousin is not fat, he is just plump, and he will grow out of it, never judge people by how they look. What wrong has he ever done to you?'

'Okay nothing, but he always looks like he would want to hit me before he scurries away, he scares away all my friends and never gives me any of his chocolates, he also complains about small things like birthday presents and can easily make that Petunia to fall and get injured because of his weight!'

Despite herself, Lily chuckled, his son had an analytical eye for detail and humor, just like his father, except he is mature at five than James was at fifteen.

'Harry, I have told you to call her aunt Petunia, and that is a series of too many faults in your cousin. He is a child, all children are immature at some point, don't you complain when your dad's present delay over Christmas?

'But that is only one I complain about, he gets thirty seven and still complains, I only get three, and am very happy about it.'

'Children are different Harry, now, back to your mathematics homework! Ask if you need help.'

'I am not doing that homework.'

'Harry!'

'You always refuse to help me with the chores Petunia gives me if I don't answer your questions the way you want me to. Now that you haven't answered mine, I won't do the homework unless you answer me.'

'Aunt Petunia Harry.' Lily sighed, God save me from manipulative and stubborn sons!

Harry looked angry now, the infamous Lily temper burning through those green eyes so like her own, at least in that aspect, he didn't take after his father, Lily thought. 'If you are always telling me to call them uncle and aunt, then tell them to treat me like their niece!' he shouted angrily, 'Lenny from school told me that his aunt and uncle don't call him freak! They give him food, and they hug him too!'

'Harry, please stop shouting, you can talk quietly even if you are angry. You are their nephew, not niece, niece is a girl, remember? You are not a freak Harry, you are special, special because you are magical, you can do magic, that is why they don't treat you like a nephew, they don't understand magic, but they are good people.'

'Then answer my very first question, why can't I see you?'

'If I answer you, will you do your homework, and do some practice on blocking your mind like I have been teaching you Harry?'

Harry nodded, he liked the way his mother scolded and corrected him in a subtle way. His mother never shouted at him, like some of his teachers or aunt Petunia. He felt guilty at shouting at her.

'Words Harry.' Lily stated softly.

'Yes mum and sorry about the shouting.'

'That is my boy! Am proud of the person you are becoming Harry!' lily's voice was filled with pride.

Harry beamed, very few people were proud of him, only his mother and his kindergarten teacher, who had promoted him to the advanced class before he had even graduated because he was doing too well for that class. And there was his father and godfather, who wrote to him to say how proud they were, but those ones did not count, he had never seen or heard them.

Lily took a deep breath. This were the issues he wished James would be able to come with her to explain to Harry, God, how do you tell your five year old son that you are dead and that is why he hears you but cannot see you? Calmly, she began, 'Harry, you remember the dream you me about? The one where a man without a nose throws green lights at me?'

'Yes mum.'

'Okay, that dream actually happened. The green lights, if thrown at you by someone who is magical using their wands, they kill you, you stop living…'

'So the man killed you?'

'Yes Harry, he killed your father first, and then he came to us to kill you.'

'Why did he want to kill me? '

'You are special, very special and he did not want you to be alive because he hated people who are good and special like you.'

'Why didn't he kill me?'

'I could not let him kill you. I love you, so I protected you; he killed me to reach you?'

'Then he must have reached me when he had killed you. I did not have a wand to kill him with, why did he not kill me too? I could be with you and could be able to see daddy as much as I want.' Said Harry sadly.

'Harry, you were a child, an innocent child, you cannot kill the mother of a child who is protecting the child to reach the child, my sacrifice saved you, I wanted you to be alive, being dead is not a good thing.'

'But our teacher told us that when we die we become angels in heaven. Angels are good and heaven is a good place. That is where you go to meet dad every Sunday for four hours, isn't it?'

'Yes Harry, but when you are dead, your friends cannot see you, so they cannot even play with you. I wanted you to live and play with your friends, and go to Hogwarts, learn performing magic like I teach you now and be happy. When you are dead you cannot do those things.'

Harry seemed satisfied with the answer _for now._ He nodded silently, finished his homework with astonishing speed, doing it accurately and neatly. He arranged everything in his bag, then sat on his bed and did as his mother had taught him, imagine a clear blue sky and block other images from his mind, his daily five hour session of occlumency had just began.

**Eight year old Harry.**

'But mum, you can always conjure food from nowhere!'

'Harry I am different, my powers are not like the magic.' Lily said exasperated. She had begun tutoring Harry in all the lessons taught at Hogwarts when he was seven. He was already ahead of the others in his muggle school; Lily saw no harm in introducing the magical lessons along with his occlumency lessons. After all, she had been the brightest witch of her age; her son was going to be the best student of the year at Hogwarts. They were now in their third year transfiguration where Harry was proving to be more talented than even his father, and James had been superb.

The main reason in giving Harry occlumency lessons was because she did not want Dumbledore, or God forbid, Severus peaking into Harry's mind and finding out about her existence in Harry's life. She wanted them to be shocked at Harry going against the expectations. No doubt Dumbledore was expecting a muggle raised, naive boy whom he could easily manipulate. Severus on the other hand was expecting a miniature James, spoilt, rude and a bully, terrible at potions, just like James had been. Harry was going to prove them all wrong.

His occlumency walls were now so strong that Lily wondered if he was not born a natural. He could throw someone out within a second, Lily knew because she had tested him herself. Those walls would shame even Severus, the greatest occlumens Lily had ever met.

Lily had taught Harry wand less magic. Though it was harder teaching those spells without a wand, Lily knew Harry would have a walk over when he got his wand. In the long run, wandless magic will do the boy a lot of good. Voldermont will never know what hit him. It had helped a lot that Harry's magical core, though still a bit immature at eight was quite powerful. His _accio _could summon his schoolbag from school if he concentrated really hard. Lily had to admit she was shocked.

But now transfiguration was proving to be a major issue. Harry could practically transform anything to whatever item he wanted. However, he could not believe that he cannot transform an item into food.

'Mum, this law is useless. If I can transfigure a ruler into a chair, why can I not transfigure it into a banana?'

'Harry, Gaunt's…'

'Forget about the laws mum, you are the one who is always lecturing me to follow my instincts in potions instead of blindly following the text. In this case my instincts tell me this ruler can be turned into a banana.'

Thinking really first since her own instructions had been used against her, she answered, 'Harry, a ruler can be transfigured into a chair because they are essentially made of the same elemental particles, in the case of food, the elemental particles different and cannot…'

'Am sorry mum, but what you are saying is kind of nonsense. I transfigured that ruler into a wooden chair; take note of the word wooden, do you know where wood comes from? It is fro trees mum, while that ruler is plastic, manufactured. So wood is organic, a banana is organic too, the different particles you are trying to tell me is not true.'

Lily groaned audibly. She had taught her son to be a freethinker, to think without the box, and now he was doing exactly that, and in a way, he was right, she just didn't want to believe that her eight year old son had thought of something she never thought of before. She needed to discuss this with James, he was the transfiguration champion after all, but two day was on a Wednesday, Sunday was still far away, but not Harry, Harry was seated right there waiting for answers.

'Harry, I think it is time we started on your potions…'

'Not yet mum, we still have half an hour before the end of transfiguration, what is it with you and potions anyway? I mean we are already in sixth year, both theory and practical, I think it is better if we focus on where am still in third year, which is transfiguration alone.'

Lily sighed, she already pitied professor McGoggil. 'Harry, Severus would not be…'

'I know mum, professor Snape would be looking for any subtle weakness in my potions knowledge, thank you for reminding me, but I am not starting anything without experimenting if this ruler can be a banana or not.'

'You know what Harry? I think the sorting hat will throw you in Slytherin after all, go ahead, and try your theory.'

Pouring all his magic into the ruler, Harry willed it to be a banana, his favorite fruit. He closed his eyes and imitated the wand movements in his brain. He then opened his eyes, before him, lay a perfect banana. He took it smiling smugly, he peeled it and began to eat, sweet, he thought.

Lily gasped. His son had just proved to her that Gaunt's Law was non existent. James will be proud.

Exhausted from the exercise, Harry lay on his bed and fell asleep, damn potions.

**Eleven year old Harry**

He was going to Hogwarts; Harry could barely believe his eyes when he saw the letter. All the tales he had heard from his mother, now he was going to see it for himself. His mother was excited too. She was going with him since her job as a Snare essentially tied her to him. She could not leave him; James had tried many times to come to them with no success. The only way they could meet was if they brought Sirius and Harry together, and even if they did, James could not talk to Harry because Harry won't hear him, and Sirius won't hear Lily too.

'So sad that Hagrid was the one to take you to Diagon Alley, I had always imagined that moment. 'Said Lily sadly.

'You went with me mum.'

'But it would not have been the same if your father and I were alive to take you there.'

'It was okay mum, I understand, you could not be there in physical form, it is sad, but it is still okay.'

Lily sighed, sometimes, Harry could be so mature and understanding, like Severus had been when they were best friends, but occasionally, the child in him would come out so clearly ,behaving like James and Sirius put together. But those times were rare, and Lily considered it normal, he was James son after all.

On the train, Harry found a lone compartment and sat there whispering a string of curses that Lily was not even sure where he had learnt them from since she had been with him since he was one and had never heard anyone speak like that to him or around him.

'Harry! Where in Merlin's name did you learn those words?' Lily asked him astonished.

Harry did not answer, just grunted. 'Why, you would think I am a national museum or something!'

Lily was sympathetic, 'sorry Harry, you will get used to it, just learn to ignore them.' Lily understood his son's frustration, in Diagon Alley, people had clamored all around him introducing themselves as if he was some kind of a war hero, and now today, even his fellow age mates were looking at him as if he had horns, many of them gasping in disbelief at meeting 'The Boy Who Lived.' For heavens sake, he was just a baby when it happened! Lily wanted to scream at them to treat her son like a normal eleven year old, but she could not.

Lily herself knew how it felt to be famous, she was famous before her death too, and she had invented a couple of healing spells during her Hogwarts years. Combining her knowledge of healing and several defense techniques and spells she had invented and others learned, she had come up with a book, 'Using Healing as A weapon.' By Lily Evans. Surprisingly, the techniques in her book had been adopted by many auror agencies across the world, especially those that were short of Healer aurors. Later, she was relieved when she married and changed her name to Potter, few people could make a connection between the famous muggleborn writer and the wife of a pureblood. Her own son, the brightest child she had ever known, was now going through that book and was yet to make the connection that his mother was the writer. She hoped he will understand when he found out she had kept it from him.

Pushing her mind back to the present, she asked again, 'Harry Severus Potter! Where did you learn those words I heard you use?'

Harry snorted, 'first of all, my name is Harry James Potter, not Snivellus, I don't even understand how you could name me after that disgusting man you call professor Snape, I hope I never get to meet him.'

'Harry, respect to your professors is paramount. And what has James or is it Sirius been writing to you in those bags and bags of mail they sent you? '

'Nothing.' Harry answered, staring at the compartment door, hoping anyone will come in and save him from the interrogation he was about to undergo.'

'Don't kid with me young man, only James and or Sirius could call Severus Snivellus. And about me naming you after him, he was my best friend, my only friend since I was eight until I turned eleven. So where did the curse words come from?'

Harry knew she will nag him until she found out, so he decided to be done with it. He said, 'Hey mum, I have a godfather, and even though dad is dead he still thinks of me, and those two are partners in crimes, including teaching me correct language.'

Those two! Lily was going to kill James alive when they met on Sunday and Harry already knew what his father and Sirius' letters next letters would say. Something in the lines of

_**You SNITCH,**_

_**Here is a backload of more vocabularies to improve your language.**_

And the curse words would be endless, explaining in what situation he should use them, and how, without Lily hearing him. He was already looking forward to those letters.

Still thinking of how weird it is that Sirius signs his letters with a paw, he changed into his school robes as Ron entered the compartment, complaining that his brothers were being total jerks, and how his rat could not turn yellow, and how a bushy haired someone was looking for a toad, blah, blah, blah.

Harry tuned him off as they neared Hogwarts; he knew the people in the castle were waiting for him. He was more than ready for the, Lily had made sure of that.

**Next chapter Harry is sorted! Where do you want him to go? I personally don't know. Do think the sorting hat will be able to penetrate the occlumency walls that have been built since Harry was five?**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
